Perryshmirtz
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: I know, very uncreative title. I fail. So this is my first every Perryshmirtz story. It has some PhineasxFerb in it. Just warning you. Its rated T because ideologically sensitive
1. Chapter 1

"Perry the platypus what are you doing here!" Heinz exclaimed, looking over from his recliner as Perry walked in the door, closing it behind him. Heinz watched curiously as Perry pulled something out of his hat and reached into his mouth, before putting something in his ear.

"Doctor D" he said softly

Heinz's eyes flew open in shock

"Perry the Platypus! You- You talk!"

Perry shrugged

"translator" he informed the man, slowly approaching

Heinz moved away and raised an eyebrow

"what are you doing here?" he asked again, warily watching the monotreme

Perry sighed heavily, before taking off his hat and frowning

"Heinz.. I... I wont be your nemesis anymore"

Heinz' eyes flew open in shock

"what! why?" He demanded

"this relationship has gotten..." the platypus trailed off, placing his hat back on his head and climbing up into the doctors lap. "I cant do it..." he trailed off

"do what?"

"Heinz..." he trailed off again. Taking a deep breath he sighed "look... Doctor D, this relationship is... no.. I just..."

"Perry?" Heinz asked warily

"I can't fight you anymore" the platypus informed him "I just... can't do it"

Before Heinz had the chance to ask why Perry kissed his cheek softly and jumped off his lap, disappearing before Heinz could stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Perry sighed as he walked slowly into his own house, not going unnoticed by Phineas and Ferb. The boys immediately jumped up and he was in their arms.

"are you okay Perry?" Phineas asked

Perry shook his head

"no boys" he sighed "no I'm not"

"whats wrong?" Ferb released the mammal and Phineas scooped him up, carrying him upstairs and sitting him on the bed

Perry groaned, taking his hat off and tossing it across the room.

"I quit" he replied in a monotone

"why? I thought you like being an agent"

Perry raised his gaze to meet Phineas', desperately trying to hold back tears. One escaped, wetting his aqua fur and he bit his bill softly.

Phineas frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in concern

"you're crying" he stated "Perry you never cry. Whats wrong?"

Perry didn't respond, and Phineas leaned back against his headboard. Perry climbed up onto him and curled up in a ball on the redheads bloated stomach

"Perry?" he asked softly, reaching out and stroking his pet softly

Perry looked at him with tear filled eyes, and finally succumbed to them, allowing them to run down his bill and soak his fur.

"I uh..." the agent rasped "I quit because..." he trailed off, and Phineas nodded encouragingly "because I fell for Doctor D"

The agent shut his eyes tight, ready to be scolded by his beloved owners. To his surprise, he felt another hand start stroking him. He opened his teary brown eyes and looked at his owners, understanding and compassion in their eyes. He spyed their hands, fingers twined together and resting on Phineas' bloated stomach just above where he was lying.

"you love who you love" Phineas whispered, and Ferb nodded, grinning softly at the monotreme

Perry smiled weakly, and sighed

"I just... don't know what to do..."

"forgive me for this, but I'm quoting Mulan" Phineas paused, a softl grin spreading across his face as he leaned towards his pet "Follow your heart, Perry. Not your head."


	3. Chapter 3

Perry chuckled softly

"easier said than done" he whispered

"Perry" Phineas said softly "if someone else had told you that, I would expect that answer. But this is coming from me. Your best friend, dating his brother and carrying his brothers child" he paused "does that sound like I followed my heart, or my head?"

"heart" Perry whispered softly

Phineas nodded

"my heart" he confirmed

Perry didn't reply, and Phineas sighed sympathetically

"let me tell you a story Perry" Phineas murmured, still stroking his pet softly "When I realized my feelings for Ferb... My head told me to forget them. That they were horrid, awful feelings. Sick and wrong. That I was a freak for feeling this way about a guy, let alone my brother. It was so loud I couldn't hear the other voices. Days went by as my mind told me I was a freak, and I tried to distance myself from Ferb. I noticed he was unhappy with it, but continued. Then, after I achieved the space and my mind stopped, I heard another voice telling me that love is a wonderful thing and I should embrace it, not push it away. I listened to that voice, and look where I am now" he grinned

Perry didn't reply, and Phineas smiled softly

"Perry, sometimes things go wrong. Sometimes we fall for people we know deep down we shouldn't be falling for. Life just works that way. We can't explain it. We can't predict it" he paused "Perry, I know that your head is telling you this is a bad idea, but I'm telling you, its love" the teenager paused again "sometimes you just need to give your heart the chance to speak"

Perry remained silent, but nodded slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

"thanks Phineas" he whispered

Phineas grinned at him

"no need to thank me Perry" he paused "after all, if I recall, you gave me quite a few pep talks before I finally confessed to Ferb" he grinned "Its high time I returned the favor"

Perry grinned at him, and Phineas cupped the platypus' cheek gently

"you should go see him, Perry" he said gently

Perry bit his beak.

"I... I don't think thats a good idea" Perry frowned

"think with your heart Perry" Phineas said gently "not your head" he ruffled his pets fur "your head tells you what others will think. Your heart tells you what you really feel"

Perry nodded slowly

"and honestly, who cares what people think" Phineas grinned "as long as you're happy, we're happy"

Ferb nodded, and Perry stood, gently climbing off Phineas' bloated stomach and hugging them tight.

He jumped off the bed, grabbed his fedora, tipped it at them, and disappeared.

Phineas grinned

"thats our boy" he whispered and Ferb nodded

"that is indeed"

Perry stared up at the D.E.I building in silence, unsure if he should just turn and flee.

'Follow your heart' Phineas' voice rang in his head

He narrowed his eyes in determination before shooting his grappling hook at the open penthouse room, and propelling up. He flipped as he landed and looked around to see Heinz pacing.

"what did I do wrong?" the evil scientist exclaimed to himself

He turned and saw Perry standing behind him

"Perry the platypus!" he exclaimed "are you... are you going to hurt me...?" he asked, stepping back

Perry shook his head

"I'm not here as a nemesis. I'm here as a friend"

Heinz raised an eyebrow curiously at him

"a friend?" he paused "I wasn't aware friends kiss each other"

Perry blushed furiously, and smiled nervously

"look... Doctor D... I suppose I'm not here as a friend" he paused and took his hat off "I... have a... a confession to make"

Heinz stared at him curiously for a moment, before inviting him inside.

"take a seat Perry the Platypus"

Perry sat in a chair, and Heinz took the one across from him

"now, what do you want to confess?" Heinz asked

Perry gulped heavily and said

"I need to talk to you... about... about..."

"about?" Heinz asked, becoming increasingly confused

"About..." Perry gulped "about us"


	5. Chapter 5

"what about us?" Heinz asked, his brow furrowing in utter confusion

Perry reached over and placed his small hand over the evil genious' larger one.

"Heinz..." he trailed off "Heinz I love you"

"Love?" Heinz squeaked, his face turning red and his expression completely bewildered

'For an genious he isn't very bright' Perry thought to himself before saying

"Love. I'm in love with you, Heinz"

Heinz stared at the platypus in bewildered shock, completely floored that his now ex-nemesis was telling him this.

"is..." he coughed "is that why you stopped bing my nemesis?"

Perry nodded

"I didn't want to keep having to hurt you..." he trailed off and stood "thanks for listening"

Heinz watched in a confused silence as Perry headed for the door

"Perry the platypus, you're just leaving?" Heinz finally asked when Perry grasped the doorknob.

Perry turned and looked back at him, and Heinz could easily tell that the platypus was shocked he had asked that.

The man stood and slowly approached the platypus, and picked him up. Perry didn't struggle, but froze as he warily waited to heart what Heinz wanted to say.

"you were going to leave" Heinz said "after all of that' he started back to the chair "first you kiss me, then disappear. Then you tell me you love me, and try to leave again" Heinz rasied an eyebrow at the monotreme

Perry simply stared at him, frozen stiff as Heinz sat him on his lap in the chair, and reclined it. He noticed Heinz was watching him expectantly, and hesitantly climbed onto the mans stomach and curled up, watching him warily.

"seriously?" Heinz asked, raising an eyebrow "you're watching me lie you expect me to trap you and tell you my latest evil scheme"

Perry shrugged

"force of habit"

Heinz slowly raied his hand and stroked the animal softly, and Perry purred softly in spite of himself.

Heinz chuckled softly

"did you just purr?" he teased "Perry the platypus, the semi aquatic personification of unstoppable dynamic fury, just purred?"

Perry rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out

"shut it you" he mumbled, before his eyes slid shut

Heinz stayed away, petting the mammal softly as he slept until his eyelids became increasingly heavy and he succumbed to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Perry yawned heavily and stretched, rolling over, until he felt his beak touch something. Blinking open his eyes he came face to face with a blushing Doofenshmirtz.

Perry blushed and immediately began to shift away, until he felt Heinz hand begin stroking him again. He purred happily and sunk back down, staring at Heinz with a small grin on his face.

"Good morning, Perry the platypus" he grinned

"morning" Perry yawned

"how did you sleep?" Heinz asked

"good. y-" he broke off, shooting up in horror "Im late!" he exclaimed

"Late? Late for w-" Heinz stopped speaking when Perry uttered a quick apology, kissed his cheek softly, and disappeared.

"he really needs to stop doing that" the man muttered, before standing to go take a shower.

Perry popped through the magic hat and saw Phineas sleeping, snoring gently while Ferb ran his fingers through the redheads hair. He slowly approached and tossed his hat onto a desk.

"Sorry I'm so late" he apologized

Ferb grinned

"It's okay. We weren't too worried. We knew where you were"

Perry looked at Phineas, and brushed a strand of hair out of the redheads face.

"when did he go to bed?" he asked, clibing onto the bed and nuzzling into Phineas' arms. A smile immediately crossed the teens face and Ferb sighed

"I'm not sure. I actually had to... well... what I had to do isn't important" he grinned "He was worried when you didn't come home after a few hours. I had to tire him out so he would sleep"

"because your evil" Phineas mumbled, catching the attention of Ferb and Perry "I'm allowed to worry about my love struck best friend"

Perry grinned and nuzzled closer to Phineas

"Sorry Phineas" he whispered "I fell asleep on Heinz' stomach"

Phineas grinned, his eyes still closed

"It's okay. Just... thanks"

Perry licked his owners cheek and sighed

"nothing to thank me for"

They were all silent until Phineas finally dozed off again, and Perry looked over to Ferb, whom seemed deep in thought

"penny for your thoughts"

Ferb grinned at him and shrugged

"Just thinking" he shrugged again "about stuff"

"like?"

"Like, that I'm going to be a dad" he chuckled softly "but also worrying..."

"about?"

"nothing important" Ferb brushed it off "get some sleep"

He wrapped an arm around Phineas' waist, and shut his eyes for some sleep.

"mkay..." Perry muttered, his eyes drifting shut


	7. Chapter 7

Perry woke to Phineas yelping and shoting out of bed. The monotreme hit the floor with a grunt and immediately chased after Phineas while a completely flabbergasted Ferb jumped to his feet and followed.

When he reached the bathroom Phineas was laying on the floor groaning in pain, while Perry rubbed a damp cloth over his forehead and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Phineas are you okay?" Ferb immediately asked, dropping to his knees beside the redhead

Phineas groaned and opened his mouth to reply, instead lurching up and being violently sick in the toilet.

He groaned as he dropped back to the ground again and Perry cleaned off the boys mouth.

"god..." Phineas rasped "Ferb help me back to-" he grunted softly in pain "-to bed?"

Ferb immediately stood and helped the boy to his feet. Perry followed, pretending to be mindless until they were closed into their room once again. He climbed onto the bed and looked down at Phineas.

He opened his mouth to speak when he watch beeped. He looked down and clicked the button, and Major Monogram popped up. Both boys fell perfectly silent, shutting their eyes like they were asleep.

"agent P" Monogram said "sorry to wake you, but doctor Doofenshmirtz is building... well... we aren't really sure what he's building, but it's sure to be evil so get over there and put a stop to it"

Perry saluted and put on his hat, ending the call.

Phineas opened his eyes and said

"have a good day"

Perry grinned

"don't have too much fun while I'm gone" he wiggled his eyebrows

Ferb laughed softly while Phineas groaned and allowed his eyes to shut, a slight whimper escaping him.

"Phineas do you want me to stay home?" Perry asked

Phineas shook his head

"no" he grunted in pain "go to work"

Perry nodded and hugged his owner, fist bumped Ferb, and jumped into the magic hat.

When he reached his lair he grabbed his jet pack and shot away.

"God Ferb it hurts" Phineas groaned

"I know Phin, I know" Ferb whispered, running his fingers gently through the boys hair

Perry burst through the door of D.E.I and was quite shocked by what he saw. Heinz was in a deep sleep in his recliner. He walked over and poked the evil scientist.

"...the platypusinator..." he muttered in his sleep

Perry poked him again

"I swear the platypus was purple when I got here!" he yelled, shooting out of sleep and sending Perry to the floor


	8. Chapter 8

The scientist immediately spotted Pery on the floor and jumped up, offering a hand to Perry. Perry took it and said

"thanks" Heinz didn't reply and released him when he was up. PErry brushed himself off and looked up at the doctor "so whats todays scheme"

Heinz chuckled

"oh, theres no scheme Perry the platypus" he grinned "I was fixing my pick-em-up-inator"

Perry groaned

'so I came out here for nothing" he sighed

"sorry" Heinz shrugged "you could stay for lunch"

"as tempting as that is, I cant. I have something important to do a-" he broke off when his watch beeped. He clicked the button and Ferbs face appeared, his eyes worried

"whats wrong" he immediately asked

"Somethings wrong with Phin" Ferb rasped and there was a loud moan of pain behind him "Im taking him to the hospital. Meet us there"

The call was ended and Pery looked up at Heinz

"Heinz I need you to take me to the hospital"

"Why-" he was cut off when Perry grabbed his shirt and yanked him down to his level

"Just do it!" he snapped

Heinz immediately pulled out his keys, and Perry released him. The two ran out the door and down the stairs, completely disregarding the elevator.

"faster!" Perry exclaimed

Heinz was panting and out of breathby the time they reached his car, and climbed in immediately starting it.

He floored it out of the parking garage and down the street towards the hospital.

"Phineas" Ferb asked "Phineas can you hear me?"

Phineas moaned pitifully

"Candace hurry" Ferb exclaimed desperately

"I can't do anything about traffic Ferb" she replied briskly

Ferb grunted, and Phineas moaned in pain, his tears cascading down his cheeks. Ferb unbuckled their seatbelts, flung open the door, grabbed Phineas, and ran.

"Ferb!" Candace yelled, throwing her door open, grabbing the keys and her purse, and hurriedly following

"hurry up!" Perry whined

"Perry this is traffic. As evil as I am, I dont want to kill anyone" Heinz informed him

Perry groaned in frustration, when he saw Ferb run past the truck carrying a limp Phineas, and Candace following behind. He immediately jumped out of the truck and ran after them, and Heinz grabbed his keysbefore following.

"wait up!" he yelled in frustration


	9. Chapter 9

Perry overtook Candace and caught up to Ferb in no time and demanded to know what was wrong. Ferb ignored him, his breathing heavy and labored as he ran through the traffic. It eventually came to the point that they couldnt fit through anymore without hitting Phineas on mirrors and doors. Ferb cursed angrily, and spotted a cab.

"help me onto the cab" he asked Perry

The monotreme did as he was told and Ferb walked onto the roof. The driver yelled angrily at him, and he took a deep breath before running forward, dashing from car to car.

They eventually reached the hospital and ran in, demanded to see Mishti Patel.

"Misti Patel to the front desk for Phineas Flynn"

Mishti was there within seconds, and Phineas released a pitiful moan of pain.

"follow me" she demanded briskly, and they raced off down the hall

Perry immeduiately followed, and Candace and Heinz followed him.

She had Ferb lay Phineas on an examination table, and forced him to take a seat while she looked at Phineas.

She placed her ear against his stomach and he moaned in pain again.

When she finally finished looking him over she turned to Ferb

"Just some cramps. I'll give him some painkillers, and a prescrition called "ethiel-benetol. It will help with it"

"what caused them?" Ferb asked

"two little brats" she giggled softly "the babies are restless. Ther are due soon and are getting increasingly frustrated with the small space I assume. Especially since thers two of them. Lord knows its cramped with only one baby in there"

Phineas looked down and groaned again, his head falling back onto the bed

"is it fast acting?" he rasped

"yes" she grinned "yes it is"

She grabbed a few pills from a drawer and handed them and a glass of water to Phineas. While he took them she wrote a doctors note for the pharmacy and handed it to Ferb.

"get this on your way home" she said softly "he takes two every eight hours as needed. If he isnt moaning in pain, dont let him take them"

Ferb nodded and looked at Phineas, whom had been silent for quite some time

The redhead was staring at him in silence, a soft grin on his face. He reached out to Ferb like a toddler reaches for their mother, and Ferb immediately wrapped his arms around the redhead. Phineas sighed happily, nuzzling his face into Ferbs chest and said

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Perry frowned at the exchange. He glanced at Heinz, then turned and left the room. Sensing something was off, Ferb hurriedly followed the mammal, promising to return momentarily.


	10. Chapter 10

"Perry?" Ferb asked "whats wrong?"

Perry turned and looked up at Ferb. The agent was silent, until he held his arms out like a toddler.

Ferb knelt and scooped him up, cradling him into his chest.

"Ferb...?" Perry finally asked

"yea?" Ferb replied

"I'm crazy aren't I?"

Ferb immediately knew what he was talking about and sighed

"does he love you to?"

"does it matter?" The mammal asked softly

"thats all matters Perry" Ferb informed him "if you don't know, you can never deal with it. You need to know. If he doesnt, then you can move on. If he does, then work from there"

Perry remained silent, and Ferb held him in silence, turning around to return to Phineas. The mammal moved to leave, and Ferb grinned and tightened his grip on him

"you can't hide forever Perry" he whispered "I tried. It doesn't work"

Perry sighed heavily, and squirmed again.

"lemme go! I look so undignified like this" he exclaimed

Ferb laughed and released the mammal, whom climbed up onto his shoulder and sighed heavily.

"Ferb" he heard Phineas complain "where's Ferb"

Ferb immediately broke into a run and stopped only when he reached Phineas' bedside.

Perry jumped off Ferbs shoulder and leaned over his owner worriedly.

"Phin?" Ferb asked

Phineas' eyelids fluttered tiredly

"baby..." he trailed off "...kick..." his eyelids fluttered again and he finally fell asleep

Ferb smiled softly, and saw Heinz lingering by the door. He grinned deviously at Perry and turned, walking over to Heinz. He stuck out his hand and grinned

"Hello. I'm Ferb"

Heinz took it gratefully, and said

"I'm Heinz"

"good to meet you" Ferb grinned, his eyes sparkling mischeviously "so your the one Perry is smitten with"

Heinz' cheeks turned a deep red and he coughed nervously. Before he could reply Ferb was hit in the back of the head with a pilow.

"stop talking" the platypus demanded "now"

Ferb grinned and said

"So, Heinz, how do you f-" he was tackled to the ground by a blushing Perry, whom clamped a hand over his mouth

"Talk to him Perry" Ferb hissed, but it came out as a bunch of garbled noises

Perry looked up at Heinz and sighed

"walk wih me?"

Heinz nodded slowly, and Perry climbed off of Ferb whom snickered softly.


	11. Chapter 11

They walked for quite some time, until Heinz finally sighed

"what did we need to talk about, Perry the platypus?"

"I was talking to Ferb... and... he said..." Perry took a deep breath "he said I should find out how you feel about m-" he stopped speaking, yanking off his hat and the ear piece of his translator. He chirped and Heinz stood in silence beside him.

"excuse me sir" the nurse said "he cant be in here" she jabbed a finger towards Perry

Heinz nodded and scooped him up, and left the building. When they were outside Perry put his hat back on and placed the earpiece back on. He sighed heavily and Heinz stared at him in silence before finally saying

"He told you to find out my feelings for you, didn't he?"

Perry nodded slowly, staring nervously up at the evil doctor.

Heinz remained silent for a moment, before staring down at him and sighing

"you say you love me?" Perry nodded slowly and Heinz chuckled softly "took you long enough to admit it" Perry looked shocked and confused and he grinned "you aren't exactly a subtle hinter, Perry the platypus"

Perry chuckled softly and said

"so..."

"Do I have to say it? I hate being emotional..." Perry stared up at him with sparkling eyes and he sighed "alright. I love you too"

A huge grin lit up Perrys face and he wrapped his arms around the scientist in a tight hug.

Heinz returned the gesture and broke apart when they heard Ferb exiting the hospital, Candace behind him.

Perry jumped out of Heinz' arms and ran over to make sure Phineas was okay.

Heinz opened his mouth to speak, when a bright beam of light hit him. The others shielded their eyes, and when they opened them again there was nothing but a a heap of clothes where the doctor had just been standing.

"Heinz!" Perry shouted, running back over to the pile of clothes. He heard laughing and narrowed his eyes when he saw Rodney driving away.

"Rodney" he snarled, tears pooling in his eyes as he sowly approached the pile of clothes

"oh Perry" He heard Candace murmur "I... I'm so sorry"


	12. Chapter 12

"Heinz...?" Perry asked again. There was a small movement in the pile of clothes. "Heinz?" he asked again, slowly reaching out and grabbing the hem of the black shirt. He tossed it back slightly, revealing a beak. Wait... beak?

Perry furrowed his eyebrows and pushed the shirt farther back.

A face poked out, and Perry jumped back in fright when he was met by the face of a platypus.

A rather brown platypus. The platypus pushed its way out of the shirt and shook itself, before looking around. It spotted the boys and recognition flashed in its eyes, before they settled on Perry, whom was now staring in confusion.

The brown platypus' eyes lit up and PErry took a slow step forward

"Heinz?" he asked

The platypus opened its mouth to reply but all that came out was

"kkkkkkrrrrr"

Its eyebrows narrowed angrily, and Perry took out his translator, and approached the other platypus. The other platypus opened his mouth and Perry clicked tha part onto the roof of his mouth, and then placed the other part in his ear.

"Perry the platypus! When did you get so tall?" Heinz' voice met their ears, then he spotted the boys again "oh no! I've shrunk!"

PErry shook his head and pointed at him, then himself. Heinz looked down and his eyes widened in shock when he saw two furry paws. He pushed himself onto his back legs and stared at his hands in bewilderment

"I... I'm a platypus!" he exclaimed

Perry nodded slowly, stepping forward slowly and reaching out a hand. Heinz leaned forward and met the hand, so it reached his cheek. Perry caressed it softly and cocked his head to the side, taking another step forward.

"Perry the platypus... are you okay?" Heinz asked

Perry nodded slowly, trailing his hand down Heinz' arm and grabbing his hand. He stared at it for a moment, before linking their fingers together.


	13. Chapter 13

Heinz grinned softly and they finally turned and faced Ferb and Candace. The two humans said nothing, just stared in shock, before turning and leading the way back to the car.

They climbed in in silence with Phineas in the back seat. Ferb climbed into the front with Candace. When they got home Ferb thanked Candace for the ride and Candace nodded and left to return to her own house. He carried Phineas in and the two platypuses followed, stopping when he laid Phineas on the bed. Ferb wordlessly grabbed another translator and handed it to Perry. As soon as it was in he turned to Heinz

"youre a platypus!" he exclaimed

Heinz chuckled softly

"we clarified that quite some time ago"

Perry didnt reply, instead turned to Ferb

"when is he going to wake up?"

"Mishti says he will be out like a light until tomorrow morning"

Perry nodded slowly

"okay"

He climbed up onto the bed and pushed himself under one of Phineas' arms. He nuzzled into his owners chest and sighed heavily, and Doof climbed up onto the bed, curling up at the foot of it. Ferb grinned and reached over, grabbing him gently and placing him beside Perry before tossing the blanket over them. He climbed in behind Phineas, pulling the blanket up and draping an arm over the redhead.

"goodnight" he yawned

"goodnight" Perry and Doof replied


	14. Chapter 14

Perry woke up the next morning to something warm against his side. He opened his eyes and was beak to beak with a sleeping Heinz.  
>He immediately turned red and tried to shift away, but was blocked by Phineas' chest.<br>Phineas twitched slightly but made no other movement.  
>Perry froze when Heinz shifted slightly, a yawn escaping him. The brown platypus' eyes opened and widened when he saw their beaks touching and the ever shocked and blushing Perry.<br>He immediately pushed himself away and fell off the bed with a startled yell, grabbing the blanket on the way. Perry yelled in shock as he was yanked off the bed with the blanket and landed on top of Heinz before the blanket landed over them.  
>Both platypus' cheeks turned red and grinned nervously.<br>"uh..." Perry rasped  
>"heh..." Heinz chuckled nervously<br>There was a groan, followed my a bunch of giggles and a 'what?'. Moments later more laughter was heard and Perry groaned, throwing the blanket off of them.  
>"Calm down we weren't doing anything! We fell off the bed!" the boys laughed harder and Perry face palmed "no! he fell off the bed, grabbed the blanket and it pulled me down as well!"<br>Phineas giggled softly again  
>"uh huh" he grinned "sure Perry"<br>Perry opened his mouth to angrily correct the boy, when Phineas stood and said  
>"Ferb and I are going out" he paused and grinned, wiggling his eyebrows "you two have fun today"<br>Perry growled and threw a pillow at him as they left the room.  
>When they were alone Perry remained silent before sighing and climbing up onto the bed. He curled up and grabbed the remote, turning on his favorite soap opera.<br>"you watch this too!" Heinx exclaimed from the floor  
>"yes" Perry paused "aren't you going to come up?"<br>"I... cant" Heinz blushed. Perry raised an eyebrow "I haven't gotten the hang of this new body, and I can't climb up" he explained  
>Perry stood and walked to the edge of the bed and reachde a hand out. Heinz took it and Perry pulled him onto the bed.<br>"thanks Perry the platypus" he whispered  
>Perry nodded, offering no verbal response as the brown platypus walked over to the center of the bed and curled up.<br>He looked over at Perry  
>"Well?" he asked "Aren't you coming?"<br>Perry slowly walked over and took a seat beside the doctor, leaving a bit more than a foot of space between them.  
>Heinz was silent and as Perry reached out for the remote he scooted over so their sides were pressed together. Perry jumped and blushed, but grinned at the smile Heinz shot him before settling down again.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

The day had slowly progressed, both platypi were silent most of the day, too busy watching their soap operas. That is, until the power went out.  
>"Brad... I have a confession to make... I... I'm-" the screen went black, followed by the lights turning off.<br>"NO!" they both screamed "You're what Angela! You're what!"  
>They heard laughing and glanced over at the door to see a flashlight beam.<br>"Of course the power goes out when we get home"  
>"I'm sure we can occupy ourselves" Ferb whispered into the redheads ear<br>Phineas' cheeks immediately lit up a furious red, and he coughed nervously before saying  
>"Who wants to play a board game?"<br>Perry shrugged, as did Heinz and Phineas grinned eagerly  
>"go get candles and light them, I'll get a game"<br>They played board games for hours, as some point adding liquor into the mix, until they were all bored and hammered.  
>Well, Except Phineas. Ya know, because he's pregnant. Phineas and Ferb had gone upstairs a few minutes earlier, as proved by the sound of a bed frame hitting a wall and Perry sighed, looking over at Heinz.<br>"Well Heinz" he sighed "what do you want to do?"  
>The brown platypus shrugged and sighed heavily, and an idea popped into his mind. He began crawling towards Perry, and the teal platypus began backing away nervously. His back hit the couch and Heinz pinned him to it, leaning forward.<br>Perry's eyes widened and he began leaning to meet the brown platypus. Thunder echoed around the house, wind howling and rain slamming against the windows, but neither of the animals noticed. Their lips (well.. beaks I guess...) finally met, and both immediately increased the pressure.


	16. Chapter 16

Perry panted heavily, his hand over his heart as he leaned against the wall. His skin under his fur was beet red and he swallowed heavily.

"Oh god" he breathed "Oh god. Oh lord. What have I done?"

The platypus put his head in his hands as he leaned against the wall, and he heard the bedroom door open beside him. Phineas walked out and looked down at the platypus

"I thought I heard you out here" he smiled softly, taking a seat beside his pet "What's wrong?"

Perry offered no verbal response, instead he looked up at Phineas with wide and pitiful brown eyes as he held out his arms. Phineas frowned, worry filling his sapphire eyes as he gently reached over and picked up the platypus.

He rested the platypus on his bloated stomach as he hugged him and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head

"What's wrong?" he asked again

"I- Well... What I mean is..." he looked up at Phineas and sighed heavily "I kissed Heinz"

Phineas' eyes widened at this unexpected bit of information

"Y-you kissed him?" Perry nodded "Does Ferb need to go murder him?"

Perry couldn't help the small chuckle that passed his lips

"Thank you, but no thank you" he paused as he nuzzled closer to Phineas, wrapping his small arms around the teenager "I just have absolutely no idea what to do"

Phineas chuckled

"You should go talk to him" he looked down at the monotreme "Perry, do you regret it?"

"No"

"Then, you should go down there and tell him you don't regret it, and you just want to take it slow"

Perry nodded slowly

"Okay... I will. Thank you, Phineas"

"Any time Perry" he smiled


	17. Chapter 17

Perry took the stairs one at a time, dreading the moment when he would inevitably reach the bottom. He took as long as he possibly could on the stairs, and he knew Phineas was watching and silently cheering him on.

"You can do this, Perry" Phineas whispered to his pet

Perry looked up and forced up a smile

"I hope so" he squeaked

Phineas offered a sympathetic smile and sat back, and Perry turned to face forward, continuing his slow descent on the stairs.

When the monotreme finally reached the bottom he walked over to the couch, and Heinz wasn't there anymore.

"Heinz?" he called softly

"I'm out here, Perry the platypus"

Perry turned and looked outside, and the evil-scientist-turned-platypus was standing just under the tree. He slowly walked outside to join him, closing the sliding door behind himself. He stopped when he was beside the brown platypus and smiled weakly.

"What are you doing out here, all alone?" he asked softly

Heinz shrugged

"Just thinking about everything" he looked over to his companion "Everything is so different now"

Perry nodded

"I can understand that" he agreed quietly

Heinz fell silent, and Perry walked past him and leapt up into the tree. He looked down at his friend, whom was staring curiously up at him, and smiled, reaching down a hand. Heinz leapt up and grasped it, and Perry swung him up into the tree.

He sat back up and grabbed another branch

"Follow me" he smiled

Heinz was clearly confused but nodded and followed the teal platypus as they weaved their way through the branches. finally they came to a stop on one, and Perry took a running start and leapt off the branch, landing neatly on the roof.

He turned and faced Heinz and smiled brightly

"Jump" he called "I'll catch you"

Heinz flushed a bright red

"A-Are you sure?"

"Trust me" Perry breathed

Heinz nodded and took a running leap, and landed right beside Perry. The teal monotreme smiled brilliantly and lead Heinz up to the top of the roof. They took a seat over Phineas and Ferb's window then, and he turned to Heinz.

"So, you're staying here, right?" he asked softly

"Well... I don't want to impose"

Perry waved it off

"It wouldn't be a problem" he assured Heinz

Heinz nodded slowly

"Okay" he agreed. They fell silent, and he turned and looked over at Perry "P-... Perry the platypus?"

Perry looked over

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I-" Perry reached over and gently covered Heinz's mouth

"It's fine" he assured him "I just panicked a bit" he paused "I've never been in a relationship. But, I want to give this a try... just... take it slow"

Heinz smiled at him

"Really?" Perry nodded and slowly reached over, taking Heinz's hand in his own and twining their fingers together.


	18. Chapter 18

"Perry" Phineas softly called

Perry looked down and ssmiled at his owner

"Hey Phineas" he greeted "What's up?"

"Ferb and I were going to order a pizza. Do you and Heinz want some?"

"Sure" he smiled "What are we getting on it?"

"We were just going to get pepperonni" he shrugged "Is that okay with you two?"

"Fine by me" he replied "Heinz?"

"Yes, that's fine"

"Okay" Phineas replied, turning to walk back in the house "I'll call you when the food is here"

With that said the redhead walked inside and closed the sliding door gently behind himself. Perry turned and looked at Heinz, a small smile forming.

"So" he stated "What's going on tonight? I just want to clear this up, since I'm new to this"

Heinz choked on his breath and blushed

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"We don't have to... um... you know... do things?"

Heinz's eyes were wide and shocked, his blush a furious red

"N-No Perry the platypus" he choked out "No we don't, we don't do that until farther into our relationship"

Perry sighed in relief and slumped against the tree trunk, his hand slipping out of Heinz's. He started at him in silence, his brown eyes unsure. Finally he opened his arms and beckoned the brown platypus. Heinz's blue eyes widened in shock, the blush still evident on his face but he nodded and shifted over, snuggling into Perry's arms.

"This is nice" he stated softly

"It is" Perry agreed

"I love you, Perry the platypus"

"I love you too, Heinz" Perry whispered


End file.
